


New ways

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Sighing Jenna let her hand drop lower onto her husbands body while she snuggled up even closer to him. Of course she recognized Tyler was lazy after their last encounter, which had taken place approximetaly ten minutes ago, but she just couldn't help it. Being on tour with him, seeing him on stage with hundrets of women around her, longing for what was hers alone got her randy to no end and she didn't saw a cause to not take advantage of that, especially on hotel nights like this. 

Chuckling lightly into the kiss she blowed on his lips, tried to deepen it, Tyler reached down to solve her fingers from where they were wrapped, lifted them up to kiss every one of her knuckles. "A littlebit eager, aren't we?" "Why not? The night is young, I'm too, you're hot...yolo!" His chuckle went into a full laughing fit now and Jenna enjoyed the way this beautiful sound vibrated through his chest. "If you're into yolo you should have hooked up with Drake...I suppose he is more the < all night > type then me...I'll need some time to recover after that last one...like...hours."

Playing off frustrated Jenna rolled herself onto him, probbing her head up on her ellbows, looking down into his glowing eyes. "Who says you need to come? There are plenty of ways I can have fun with you without actually needing you to..." "Woah, woah, woah, Lady, watch your mouth or I'll maybe have to punish you!" Playfully winkin at her Tyler let his hands wander over her bare back, enjoyed the feeling of their skins on each others. "But I have to say I slowly get how such a dime piece of woman could fall for someone like me...you weren't only too confident for other guys, you were too needy."

Now it was her time to laugh, she threw her head back with it, enough for Tyler to lean foreward and kiss her throat, up to her jaw until they locked their lips, gentle and smooth this time. "I love you." he whispered as they broke appart, streaking a stray of her hair behind her ear. Jenna felt that there was more to come, he was getting serious, something bugged him. Surprisingly Tyler was not the one who used to talk a lot when he was conflicted by something, he liked to spin his thoughts around in his head until he was sure of his opinion before he approached others. 

With her it was way more easy, mostly because Jenna always seemed to sense when he had something on his heart before he even did himself. Rubbing her cheek on his chest she layed her head down to listen to his heartbeat. "What is it?" "Hm?" "You're thinking about something." "Ah, it's nothing." She didn't had to lean up and face him, the subtle drumming of her fingers agains his neck were enough to get him to speak. "I just wondered if...maybe...I mean...if you'd like to try something that is more challenging for you." Now he had her shooting up, sitting straight above him, starring down at him in disbelieve. 

"Tyler, no toys anymore, we've been through that!" They both shuddered on the memory of the awkward experience. "No, no, believe me, I'm done with that too! But..." Jennas heart melted on the sheepish look he gave her from below as he let his hands glide up and down her thights, "I'm obviously not able to manage all of your energy...maybe I could get some...help?" He knew the mood was ruined when she pushed herself off of him and started to search for her shirt on the floor. 

"Hey, I..." "Ty, no!" "Jen, come on it was just an idea!" Finally finding her shirt and dragging it above her head she turned to glare at him. "Tyler Robert Joseph, that is not funny at all! How can youeven think of...something like that! We're married! I'd never touch another man let alone be touched by a stranger!" For a moment Tyler pondered just to apologize and let it be, but as he was already deep in shit he shrugged and went for it. "Who says it has to be a stranger?" 

Opening her mouth to reply and then closing it again at the lack of words Jenna crossed her arms. "That's...you're...what are you even talking about?" Tyler sat up then and nervously ran a hand throuh his hair. "I don't know...but...you really just don't seem to be satisfied with me alone and I want you to be happy." "I AM actually happy with you, idiot! Just because I'm horny doesn't mean you're not good enough for me!" "That's not what I said...just...." he rose and went over to her, took her arms and uncrossed them, letting his fingers slip into hers, while he smiled down at her lovingly. "Look me in the eye and tell me the thought doesn't turn you on and I will never bring it up again." 

Jenna wanted to curse then, loud and from the bottom of her heart. He knew her way too well and she just couldn't look at him, because he'd figure out the lie just by studying her eyes. Gnawing at her lower lip she fixed his right arm instead, the tiny x shaped tattoo there. "That's what I thought." he got on lowly, sending a shiver through her body. "I mean...let's just fantasize for a minute...it's fun to do, you know?" Still not raising her head Jenna let her gaze wander over the black ink on his chest. "Who would you think of to do that anyway?" Not that she didn't knew the answer the second the question left her mouth, still her breath hitched when he gave back instandly "Josh of course. There's no other person on this world I'd trust with you." 

That was when the picture hit her, the idea turned to a story, the spark was set in her soul. Not realising that Jenna ripped herself from him and turned, got on to gather her clothing. "You're a dork. I don't want to talk about this anymore." She tensed when he embraced her from behind, but lossened up on the gentle kisses behind her ear. "It's alright. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I won't ever again." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Tyler kept his promise and did not go back to that topic anymore. Yet Jenna felt like he tried to step up his affords and spent more time with her, plus he got more adventurous. Being dragged into dressing rooms or venue showers was a nice development and new stage of their relationship as Tyler was normally pretty shy about the whole subject. It was not that he was not good at it – he just liked to keep it private. 

That was what had surprised Jenna the most. Throughout their whole relationship she had always been the wicked one when it came down to sex. His idea of a threesome had shooken her up badly. And so Jenna found herself in a situation she hadn't asked for, but that became more iminate day by day. Her view on Josh changed, slowly, unremarkable first, but by time she got that she started to stare at him more then usual. Suddenly there was an interest in the deatils of his features, the way he laughed. Jenna recognised the warmth in her chest when he got her staring and smirked, obviously not too bothered by it. 

Fom out of nowhere her focus shifted on the realisation how often they touced thoughout the day. When Josh tore back the curtain of Tylers bunk to wake them up and brushed her arm. Or when their fingers connected when she came to the rehearsals and handed them water. She almost lost it when the drummer hugged her thightly and blew a kiss to her shoulder when she gratulated them on their award. Tyler recognized in then and smiled silently to himself, seeing her highly blushing. 

Jenna finally gave up fighting against it when she came back to the bus after shopping some day, all the guys sprawled around on the couches and Tyler wrapped up in a serious video game battle against Mark. There was no seat available and Jenna was tired, but she didn't wanted to leave for the bunks. Nobody really seemed to notice as Josh whistled quietly at her and gestured her to come over. Without thinking she did and sat down on his lap, realising in shock how easily his hands came around her waist and how willingly she leaned back, let him support her weight. 

Tyler won another round and Mark hissed, demanded payback. They went for it, cheered up by the others who took bets on them, while Jenna felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable by minute...well...maybe not uncomfrotable but definitly too hot. Joshs constant warm breath flowed down her neck right to the spot where it met her shoulder and he absently had begun to tap a beat on one of her thights. 

She helplessy wriggled a bit to change her position and felt him still and go rigid under her, holding his breath. For some moments none of them dared to move or speak, then he took up the courage to whisper in her ear wich, thank you, didn't help her situation at all. "Jen...just...stop moving, ok?" Asking herself what kind of demon rode her when she answered she closed her eyes and hoped he didn't hear her. "Why?" 

The noise he made could have been covered up as a sigh if she hadn't felt the cause as she shifted again, a little closer accidently. "Oh..." fell of her lips and she fought the urge to yank back and jump up, because she didn't wanted to make a scene in the middle of their whole crew. Josh seemed to think the same and slowly relaxed, leaned back and let his hands slip loosly to her sides so she was free to stand up anytime she liked. 

Jenna knew she should have right away then, but, damn Tyler, the constant tension that had build up inside her by the thing he mentioned weeks ago made her curious and told her to stay. So she leaned back again, carefully placing herself close enough for friction but not to be suspiscious and and closed her eyes, pretended to be sleeping. Josh took some time to process what was happening it seemed, but after a while his hands locked around her belly and his chin rested on the top of her head, it looked peaceful and calm on the outside, but she could feel him tremble and getting even more...interested. 

As Tyler yelled at another victory Jenna shot up instantly, startled by the sudden noise that brought her back to reality. Everyone in the small cramped room of the bus lounge turned to look at her, and she felt herself blushing bright red, fighting for breath. "Jen? Are you alright, babe?" Tyler asked worried, putting his controller down and coming towards her, but she needed space, distance for now. "I'm alright, just tired, I'm ok, have fun." she pressed out and turend to rush to his bunk where she hided in the darkness of their blanket. 

Jenna feared Tyler would follow her and ask her out, he could be pretty persistent when he was worried, but he didn't come so she could calm down herself a littlebit. She had no idea what that had been...she just knew she felt like she had just cheated on her man, without even doing something actually wrong. Shaken by sobs and confused by the feelings in her chest Jenna cried herself to sleep. 

 

Xxxxyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"...so sorry! It's just been pretty long since I've been close to someone like that, and believe me I didn't have any intention of...." Inwardly grinning like an idiot Tyler decided to enjoy the game even further when he stopped Joshs desperate trys to apologize by interrupting him with an serious sounding "...of fucking my wife?" He nearly lost it when his friend went pale and studdered incoherent words for a second before he was able to overcome the shock. 

"No! I told you, it was an accident! There was no seat and obviously she wanted to sit down and I didn't touch her I promise, and she did nothing at all! It was just a body reaction and I don't want to do your wife!" "What a bummer." "See I understand if you are...wait, what?" Filled with disbelieve the drummer starred at his friend, who now made no further attempts to hide his wicked smile. 

"I said it's too bad you don't want to." Josh saved the question if this was a joke, he knew the younger way to well to not recognise this was serious. "Tyler, you are nuts!" Leaning against the bus with his hands folded behind his back and one foot propped up the singer sighed. "Tell me something I don't know." "Really, dude, you are crazy!" "You're repeating yourself." "Out of mind." "Apparently." "Fully gaga." "Ok, now you're getting insulting." 

Still shaking his head Josh raised his hands and helpless gestured around just to underline his point. "What did you expect me to say? Oh, of course, come on let's do her?" "She likes dirty talk so, why not." "This conversation is over now." Turning on his heels the drummer wanted to stomp away, still shocked by the whole thing, not to mention a littlebit flattered. That was what brought him to fall in the end, when Tyler called him back and pulled the same question on him he had used for getting his wife interested. "Just tell me this doesn't turn you on and I will never bring it up again." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It took them some more weeks to figure out the rules of their contract. First, it had always been Tyler talking to Jenna or Josh alone about this, constantly asking questions, learning what they would need to be comfortable enough for this. Then, after an explosive concert and a blast of an afterparty, they had found the courage to talk about it together. Tyler already knew everything he needed to by then, and just leaned back and watched the other two exploring their curiousities, his heart swelling on the way the both of them became closer, more intimate, just by talking. 

Jenna broke the ice then, in the dawn of the morning, when she yawned and told them she was tired, needed to sleep. She leaned over to kiss Tyler good night, then stood, went in direction of the bunks, stopped and came back to let her lips linger on Joshs too, her hand stroking through his hair before she smiled at them and went to sleep. Locking their eyes both boys knew already that she had them in her hand then. 

Some days later they finally got the opportunity of a hotel night. Although they had agreed not to rush into this all three of them silently decided that this was the night to try. It was kind of forced, awkward in the beginning, like when Tyler wanted to open her bra and Josh wanted the very same and they ended up entangling their hands for a second. Or when they let their mouths wander over her skin and nearly accidently kissed over her shoulder. But with time they found their rythm and went new ways that took all of them into a bliss. 

Lying between the panting boys, both on their backs and completly done Jenna stretched her body then and enjoyed the memory of being adored, touched, kissed over and over, by multiple hands, lips. She decided that it hadn't been enough to memorize for later so she let her hands wander and found both of them groaning in agony. "Are you serious?" Josh asked tired, as she snorted at them and continued her affords. Hearing a chuckle on the other side of her he lifted his head a bit, just to find Tyler grinning at him. "I told you so."


End file.
